powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Storm Force
is a fan-made story set in the Power Rangers mythos. Set in a separate dimension from the "Main" Timeline, this story follows Astrid, the lone survivor of her universes last Power Ranger team as she trains the new team in a new universe to defend against the onslaught of the Dark Ranger. Plot Within Universe-616, Astrid, the only survivor of Planet Solaria and the last of the Nebula Rangers attempted to protect her home dimension. With the fall of the Nebula Rangers, within Universe-616 the morphing grid was finally tipped to full evil. Before the process was completed, Astrid siphoned off the last remaining positive energy of her universes Morphing Grid and proceeded to attempt to use it to teleport to a new universe, away from the death and destruction of her home. In doing so, she appeared in Universe-2231 however, the journey drained her lifeforce and caused her to become unstable. Without her connection to the grid, she was rendered spectral, only able to take physical form for short periods of time. In this new universe, which was originally void of the Morphing grid due to "Power Rangers" being fictional characters, Astrid was tasked with preparing this universe for the arrival of the Dark Ranger, unsure of when he would arrive to capture her or kill her. Arriving in Summit Falls, Washington during the annual "star fall festival", in which the town would celebrate the spectacular meteor shower that frequented the area, Astrid would be discovered by four of the 6 heroes she would know as the Power Rangers. In releasing the positive energy of the Morphing Grid, she imparted Caitlin (Red), Maxwell (Blue), Harper (Yellow), and Jules (White) with the powers of the Power Rangers, however, this was not the Nebula powers she had come to know, it became that of the Storm Rangers. At an unknown point in time after the original 4 were imparted with their powers, Damion (Black) was granted his powers and started to act on his own until Astrid convinced him to join the group. With the Morphing Grid now linking this fledgling universe to the multiverse, can Astrid and her new rangers protect it? Unknown to all parties, a sixth individual named Noel (Gold & Silver) was also gifted with the newly formed Storm powers. The Rangers form a team and with the help of their field support team, a few friends (Jenny, Bruno, and Casey) they shared their secret with, they begin to develop their weapons and gear to prepare for an imminent threat. Now the team must train to protect the Earth, as well as their Universe from the evils of the Dark Ranger. Characters Storm Rangers Allies Nebula Rangers Civilians B-Team *Bruno Chadwell (Tech Support) *Casey Cooper (Hacker) *Jennifer "Jenny" Watkins (Morphing Grid Research Specialist) Other *Carlos Ramone *Maria Ramone *Major General Samuel L. Crowley *Melissa Towne *Kristie Bell Villians *Emperor Solavar/Dark Ranger *General Diablo *General Ransack *Malovo (prince of dark empire, Son of Metatro) *Nova Rangers *Cometoids (minions) *Malapse (recruited on Earth) * * * *Various Unnamed Monsters Arsenal Zords Episodes The series is broken up into 4 Arcs; *Rising Storm Arc *The Andromeda Offensive Arc *Sins of Solavar Arc *Storm's Wake Arc Locations *Summit Falls, Washington **World Defense Force, Western Division HQ **Summit of the New World Mountain Range **Pacific Peak Magnet Highschool **Fort Pratt Base **Mistwalker Wharf **Towne Bike Shop **Summit Circuit Notes *This is the first team of Rangers to exist outside of the normal Power Ranger mythos. **As shown by the fact that Power Rangers were seen as fictional works and not having a connection to the Morphing Grid until the team was formed. *This is the first team to have a Ranger who exist as two different designations within the same team at the same time (excluding the VS Seasons). *The base 5 rangers mirror that of Power Rangers Dino Thunder, the only difference is that the White Ranger is not a "Sixth Ranger" and instead the Gold/Silver Ranger is the 6th Ranger. *This is the first time where the villain is a Ranger from a previous Ranger team, and who has weaponized the power they stole from their teammates. *This series will show long lasting effects of monster battles on the city, as well as an attempt to mitigate mass destruction using the morphing grid. Trivia *Set in the year 2037, this series will have grappled a universal what-if war of the worlds in that in the year 2026, an unknown extraterestial force invaded the earth, and even in the present day the remaining earthlings are recovering from the war. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Alternate PR Universe Category:Series